


a place to call home

by keanushair



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Drama, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Originally Posted on Tumblr, elu continues to reign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keanushair/pseuds/keanushair
Summary: Eliott has a very important question to ask Lucas, with the help of Yann - of course.





	a place to call home

It’s not that he didn’t like Mika and Lisa. He loved being around them, all of them collectively hanging out together as a group, enjoying each other’s company. They often found themselves having random late night movie parties in which the movie would play despite the fact that most of the night consisted of them yelling over each other. **  
**

“Okay, but why’d she take the knife with her? It’s just going to lead back to her so-” Lisa would go on and on as the movie entered the midway point. Eliott would try to tell her to enjoy the movie as it unfolds, let things happen as they may, rather than attempting to stay one step ahead each time. It never worked.

“Wait, why’d she say-”

“We don’t know, Lisa! We know as much as you!” Mika exclaimed, finally fed up with Lisa’s commentary. Lucas laughed at this, making it even harder to hear what was happening on the screen. In the end, they finished the movie without ever truly knowing the plot. Eliott wouldn’t have it any other way.

Most of the time, at least.

He and Lucas had been together for nearly six months and he was starting to grow weary of the movie nights. He was beginning to grow annoyed with the yelling over lunch. Most of all, he didn’t want to worry about keeping quiet with Lucas at night - especially considering Lucas almost always failed spectacularly at actually keeping quiet to begin with. It didn’t feel fair, and so Eliott decided to do something about it once and for all.

The decision to speak up didn’t come easily - every nerve within his body seemed to shake and rumble. He knew something had to change. In need of a confidence boost, Eliott had texted Yann one late night.

 **To Yann:**  hey, can we talk sometime?

The reply was almost instantaneous.

 **From Yann:**  Eliott…texting me out of the blue?? Yeah bro we can meet up.

 **From Yann:**  When?

 **To Yann:**  tomorrow morning? we can get breakfast or something

 **From Yann:**  Sounds good. See you then

 

They had ended up going to a nearby cafe for breakfast in the very early hours of the morning. Yann was sipping on his second cup of coffee, meanwhile Eliott’s leg was bouncing up and down impatiently.

“So…” Yann prompted, but the air remained still around them. Eliott huffed and opened his mouth a few times, willing the words to come out, but they refused. “Look, it’s way too early for me to be up so if there’s something you want to tell me…”

“I want Lucas to move in with me.”

Yann froze, cup already halfway to his mouth. He quickly regained himself and set the cup back down. He looked at Eliott with the same nonjudgemental eyes and nodded mindlessly.

“Okay, cool.” Is all he said. Eliott squinted, confused by Yann’s response, before turning his mouth into something resembling a pout.

“Just ‘okay, cool’?”

“Uh, yeah.”

Eliott flopped back in his chair and let his limbs fall wherever they may. “This is a big deal, Yann! What if he says no? It could ruin everything.” Eliott could feel the thread within himself threatening to come undone. He pulled on the string - tightening it. In the meantime, Yann had been laughing.

“Lucas… saying no to moving in with  _you_? That’s a good one, bro. I haven’t laughed like that in a long time.” His breath was shaky from laughter - the kind where your sides hurt a little bit. Eliott wanted to be annoyed at Yann’s nonchalant demeanor, but he couldn’t bring himself to muster up those feelings. Truth be told, he was happy. He was relieved.  _Yann thinks it’s ridiculous. Yann knows Lucas. I’m being ridiculous._  Eliott let himself smile, just a little, before he finally ordered something to drink for himself.

 

Later that night, Lucas was focused on finishing an assignment that was due the next day. He’d been procrastinating for nearly a week before finally deciding that the homework wasn’t going to do itself. He was sitting on one edge of the bed with a textbook in front of him and his notebook in his lap. His eyebrows were furrowed, etched with a kind of intense dedication that Eliott admired. Eliott, on the other hand, was busy drawing a sketch concept that he had come up with shortly after leaving the cafe with Yann.

Upon reflection, Eliott could admit that this probably wasn’t the best time to ask Lucas such a charged question. Lucas was hyper-focused on school work, his mind completely occupied with more pressing matters, but something deep within Eliott told him that now was the time. It was too late to turn back, and so he cleared his throat.

“Lucas?”

“Mmm?”

He tested the waters by slowly moving a little closer to where Lucas was sitting on the bed. Lucas noticed this and moved his textbook a little so that Eliott would have space. Eliott felt his shoulders relax.

“I drew you something.” Lucas looked up at him with wide eyes. Lucas loved when Eliott drew for him.

“Oh, yeah?” He sat his notebook down but kept it laid out so that he wouldn’t lose his page or smudge his writing. His eyes darted to the piece of paper in Eliott’s hand, and so Eliott gave him the drawing. Lucas looked over it once and then twice before his mouth settled into an odd, confused smile. His eyebrows were furrowed with dedication again - this time his goal being to decipher the image.

“I… don’t get it.” He admitted.

“What do you see?”

“Um, well there’s us…” He let his fingers graze over the two animal figures in the drawing. “We’re carrying boxes? I mean, I  _get_  it but I don’t get what it means.” Eliott wanted to laugh at Lucas’s obliviousness.

“Do you want me to explain it to you?” Eliott moved a little closer to Lucas, letting his hand rest firmly on Lucas’s thigh. Lucas looked down at Eliott’s hand before looking back up - his eyes a little glazed over.

“Yes, please do.” Eliott chucked and moved his hand up Lucas’s thigh and eventually settled onto his hip. His hand pushed Lucas’s body closer to his, allowing their knees to brush against each others.

“Do you…” Eliott began. He moved in so that his lips were on Lucas’s shoulder before he spoke again. “…want to…” He moved again - this time to the smaller boy’s neck. “…move in…” Lastly, he moved his lips to Lucas’s ear - so close that he could feel his skin spark up from the contact. “…together?” The words sat in the air for a few seconds, both of them a little dazed from the close proximity to one another, before realization settled into Lucas. He put his hands on Eliott’s shoulders and pushed him back a little. Eliott’s heart sunk.

“Are you serious?” His voice sounded cold, making Eliott’s heart rate surge uncomfortably.

“Well, yes, but… I mean…” He didn’t have the right words. Yann had made him think his fears were unfounded and outrageous. He didn’t prepare for anything other than wholehearted acceptance.

“What if we get into fights or… or what if you change your mind…” He was stuttering, his words stumbling one over the other, as he flailed his arms. “That’s a serious thing, you know? What if you regret it or…” He wasn’t making much sense anymore, but Eliott quickly realized that this was about more than just Eliott’s offer. Lucas hadn’t spoken much about his family but it didn’t take much active listening to connect the dots.

Eliott brought his hands up to cup Lucas’s face - a gesture he often did in order to ground him. He pulled him in closely and looked him in the eyes.

“I wouldn’t ask you if I didn’t mean it.”

“Yeah, but-”

“But nothing,” He kissed Lucas’s left cheek and then the right. “I want to be with you, Lucas. I want to wake up with you every morning, even when I’m in a pissy mood or you’re shutting me out. I want to eat dinner with you and watch movies with you without Lisa asking about the plot every two seconds.” Lucas was tearing up now, but so was Eliott, and so he continued. “That’s what I want, okay? I just need to know if that’s what you want too.”

Lucas was quiet for a while - silent tears falling down his cheeks. He smiled, a little shaky, and nodded once. He exhaled, equally as shaky as his smile.

“I want that too.”


End file.
